Restless Sleep
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Leo was always welcomed to help his master through difficult times. Even if that meant having to break the most strict rule to a master and his servant. He was happy to break it for Elliot.


**Author's Note: I was upset one night and I still had the ability to write. It's also been a while since I've written my OTP, not to mention smut (no smut is posted as of yet). I hope you enjoy it, if you don't, I apologize. **

**It's short, I'm sorry that it is, usually it'd be longer. But, this is really just straight out sex.**

* * *

Leo sighed heavily, trying to keep his breathing stable. His hips slammed against the latter under him.

Elliot gasped loudly, his sword calloused fingers gripping tightly onto his sheets. His hips rolled at each thrust as they became erratic. The Nightray panted heavily, his cobalt eyes staring up at the luminous ones of his valet.

The raven blinked, looking away to ignore his master's gaze. The bookworm gripped tightly only the sheets beside the elder's hair. The valet slammed his hips into the heir, angling to hit his hot spot.

The scion cried out, reaching out to bring Leo close. Elliot dug his teeth into the porcelain flesh. Leo let out a growl, pushing the elder's legs up. When the youngest Nightray gasped at the more uncomfortable position, Leo could only smirk. He slid out with ease - thankful for the oil Ernest always stashed in the library. Elliot whined, nails digging into the noir's shoulder blades.

The smaller male hissed, gripping tightly on the sandy threads of hair his master possessed. He yanked Elliot's head back, earning a small yelp. midnight-purple orbs stared down at the Nightray heir. He chuckled and dug his own teeth down on the crook of his neck. The noble gasped, groaning at the friction of the teeth against his skin. His eyes fluttered closed. Soft pants escaped his lips, his arousal throbbing at the need of release. Elliot looked down at his valet, letting out a small noise, "M...mnh, Leo..." His fingers laced in the ebony threads, "P-please stop teasing me."

The bookworm arched a brow. He looked up at his master, snickering. The raven poked at the throbbing organ, earning a groan of frustration from Elliot. "Is this what you want?"

The scion groaned, dipping his head back when Leo placed a gentle kiss on the flared tip. His eyes fluttered closed, whimpering at the nip along his ear. He blinked at the hot breath against his neck.

"Turn over, on your stomach."

Nodding slowly, Elliot turned himself over. Before he had the time to lift himself up, Leo did for him. The scion gasped at the rough intrusion. He groaned and buried his face into his pillows.

There was a rough tug within his sandy locks. The Nightray grunted and raised his head, his fingers twisting within the sheets. Panting heavily, Elliot looked up at the dark amethyst orbs with a lustful look canvasing in his own. He only received a smirk in response to his look before Leo slammed into him. The valet loosened his grip on the elder's hair, not wanting to hurt him. The heir grit his teeth, holding back his wanton cries.

That only failed when Leo rammed into his prostate once more. Cobalt blue eyes shot open and Elliot's back arched, sending his stomach to dive into the silk sheets. His fingers gripped tighter onto his sheets, his chin resting against the soft fluffy fabrics of his pillow.

"Haah... L-Leo...!" He cried out, having to cut off his pleas into a cry of his valet's name. The noble gripped tightly onto his sheets, saliva rolling down to his chin. He gasped, trying to receive air into his lungs at each thrust into him. Elliot grit his teeth, his hands reaching out to grab a hold his headboard.

"Leo!" He looked back at the ebony, trying to get a sense of control. He was going to wind up being crushed between the headboard and Leo if he didn't catch the bookworm's attention soon.

The younger blinked, looking down at his master. He chuckled and reached down to teasingly roll his index and middle fingers around the sensitive nipples. Elliot gasped quietly, shuddering. Leo's arms gently wrapped around the elder's torso, bringing him up so he was sitting on his knees.

"Lean against the wall, Elliot." Leo whispered hotly into his master's ear, nipping at the cartilage.

The youngest Nightray shivered, pressing his body against the wall. He pressed his sweaty forehead against the cold wall. He gasped at another rough thrust into him. He cried out in ecstasy, his nails digging into his palms. Elliot panted heavily, rocking his hips back against Leo's when he tried to draw back. It was obvious he was growing needy now.

Leo teased at the pert buds once more, his thrusts become more and more erratic. His pants were hot against Elliot's skin. He pinched his master's nipples gently, earning a quiet whimper over his moans. The raven only smirked, brushing his lips along the elder's neck. He sighed heavily with content, reaching a hand down to pump the scion's throbbing organ.

"Haah! Leo!" Elliot's back arched once more. His ribs kissed the cold wall as he felt himself release while a veil of ivory rushed through his vision. His shoulders slumped when he felt Leo release in him. The Nightray heir panted softly, regaining his breath. Topaz orbs glanced back to see the ebony resting his forehead against his shoulder blade. Elliot grunted, gently nudging at his valet.

Leo only grunted in return, his arms tugging the sandy haired teen closer. He pressed his lips against Elliot's shoulder, humming softly in content. He slipped out of the elder, earning a shudder in response. The bookworm only chuckled before letting the taller male go. He walked over to his master's dresser, grabbing an extra shirt. He tossed it at the other, smirking, "I think you've made a mess out of yourself, Elliot~"

Said teen snapped, grabbing his shirt, "You and that damn mouth of yours! Learn to use it properly, would you?!"

The younger's smile turned into a more _innocent_ one, "I believe I have tonight, _master_."

Elliot's cheeks flourished a dark shade of pink. Just when it went away too, damn it! The scion looked away, unbuttoning his shirt, "Honestly, it's a wonder how I put up with you."

Leo only smiled and wrapped his arms around the swordsman after he laid down in bed. "It shocks me just as much, Elliot." He kissed his shoulder once more, "Do you feel any better?"

Cobalt blue eyes looked down. Elliot tugged his sheets up to his chin, scoffing, "Yes. Thank you, Leo..."

The younger smiled, holding his master close, "I'm glad... Now," he rubbed Elliot's upper arm, "get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

As soon as permission was given, The Nightray's eyes drooped closed. Having daily nightmares usually turned into daily late night sex for the two. They didn't mind it much, as long as it helped Elliot throughout his nightmares and helped him settle throughout the night. Leo was always welcomed to help his master through difficult times. Even if that meant having to break the most strict rule to a master and his servant. He was happy to break it for Elliot.


End file.
